sarah_briner12fandomcom-20200213-history
Emilia Marie Elizabeth
Emilia Marie Elizabeth (Created And Adopted October 28, 2019) is the Eldest sister of Annie Michelle Elizabeth is the Fifteenth Adoptive Daughter of Sarah Elizabeth Briner. Basic Facts * Name: Emilia Elizabeth ◾ First Appearance: Changes For Sarah Family ◾ Sarah Elizabeth Briner: Mother after adoption. ◾ Annie Michelle Elizabeth: Older sister After Adoption. ◾ Roxanne Olivia Briner And Annabelle Matlida Briner (Sarah's Doll): Middle sister After Adoption. * Hannah Roselynn Briner, Victoria Camilla Briner, And Sylvia Crystal Briner: Younger Sister After Adoption. * Jocelyn Clarissa Briner, Anna "Anne" Christina Briner, Ashley Louisa O'Malley And Chloe Denise Elizabeth: Youngest Sister After Adoption. * Miley Cindy Briner, Mary-Anne Cassie Briner, Kaitlyn Carmella Briner And Camila-Maile Chrissy Briner: Niece After Adoption. * Katherine And Charlotte (Create Your Own Doll): Niece After Adoption. * Julia Roxanne Briner, Juliet Rachel Briner (Julianna's Twin-Sister) And Julianna (Julia's Twin-Sister): Niece After Adoption. * Lillianna Chelsie Briner, Lauren, Lily-Grace: Niece After Adoption. Ava (Arianna's Twin-Sister), Arianna (Ava's Twin-Sister), Gianna And Gabriella: Niece After Adoption. Personality Emilia is the Oldest Elizabeth sister. She is seven when she is first seen in Changes For Sarah. At first she and Roxanne were nervous about Gynmastics but after the first day they were very excited about going back because of the interesting things. She has a Mini Doll named Nellie and greatly loves stories, especially Fairy Tales. Unlike Annie, she and Roxanne are easily adjusting to their new well-to-do-life; this is most likely due to their age. However, she does miss her Sisters and Talks in her sleep about Her. She and Roxanne have a Adoptive tutor after being adopted. Emilia was with Roxanne on the day that She Can To Be Gymnast competitive Team. In The Books Meet Sarah Briner: An American Girl Emilia is mentioned (named) when Sarah tells Brittany Lescher about the day Annie (also named) was Adopted. The two girls were sent out with an Mother (possibly Mother Sarah) to keep them Safe. Changes for Sarah: A Winter Story Throughout most of the book, Emilia is at Elizabeth Apartment with Roxanne and Annie until Brittany Lescher rescues them, and brings them to live with the Elizabeths. Emilia is still Don't Talk Just Like Sarah Does after being Adopted with Adoption and Mrs. Frouchy thinks she is Nice. Annie tries to do Emilia's to Wants her Here from being Adopted. When the Elizabeths visit, Sarah gives Emilia a Time. The three girls hide in the Bedroom until Sarah Stays With them. Then Sarah let Her To stay with Her Middle Sister Named Roxanne. In The Film Emilia, Roxanne, and Annie are first seen heading into the Briner home. They are all there to help with the Adoption. Later when their Sister Birth, she and Roxanne are sent to the Elizabeth Apartment and separated from Annie. Brittany Lescher later helps the girls escape and hides them in the Bedroom of her home for the time being. Emilia eventually comes down with a Adoption after her time at the Elizabeth Apartment; it is her Adopting that makes Brittany Lescher reveal she has brought the Elizabeth sisters to Sarah's house. In the end, the three girls are all adopted by the ELizabeths. Emilia is played by Emma Maria-Elizabeth Trivia * Her Middle Name Is Marie